Refrigeration and air conditioning systems are used to heat and/or cool air in enclosed environments.
In one form, a refrigeration and air conditioning system utilises the vapour-compression cycle driven by a fixed speed compressor. During operation of this system, the fixed speed compressor can be shut down when not required in order to reduce energy consumption of the system. However, when the compressor is required, a significant amount of energy is drawn to restart the compressor and is further used to bring the refrigerant to its optimal operating state. Further, the fixed speed compressor is unable to ramp up or ramp down in speed during operation to allow for a more energy efficient profile. In another form, a refrigeration and air conditioning system utilises the vapour-compression cycle driven by a variable speed compressor. Although the variable speed compressor allows for the ramp up or ramp down in speed during operation, it is inefficient to shut down and therefore utilises energy even when not required.
Given the cost and demand for energy, there is a need to reduce the overall energy consumption of refrigeration and air conditioning systems driven by compressors.